


Resignation

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [11]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: news; letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

She'd been working in records for several years before she met the President's son. Rumor had it that he'd been required to take over the firm after his father had been arrested; arrested… if only because Koenma had blown the whistle on his illegal activities.

His first day had seen him hiding in records which had appeared empty at first glance. If only because Ayame and the other employees had a strict understanding that Records was iher/i domain and no one else's. She'd stumbled upon him while pulling files and reviewing precedents.

At first she'd been angry thinking that some employee thought to use her private sanctuary as a de-stressing zone. Then she saw his face and she nearly dropped what she was holding. She stood surprised for what felt like ever and then Koenma turned his head and spotted her.

"You must be the ever elusive Ayame Sugimoto."

There was a kind of grin on his face as he spoke that bothered her.

"Koenma? Sir?" She phrased it like a question but she already knew the answer.

And from there things moved of their own accord until Ayame knew something had to be done. And here she was placing her letter of resignation on his desk. She had to leave it was the only way. They were already traversing dangerous waters as it was with the almost insane breakdown of decorum between them already. Ayame laughed at the thought for heaven's sake they were boss and subordinate nothing more.

"Ayame? …What are you doing in here?"

She jumped in surprise as she turned to face Koenma gulping softly as she organized her thoughts. Moving forward a few steps to buy some time.

"I was just dropping off a few files for you." She murmured as she slipped out the door of his office.

She moved back towards Records to appear as if she were going back to work. But instead she passed right by the door to her sanctuary and headed for the exit never intending to step foot in the building again. Dropping a second envelope in the inter-office mail bin as she went this one explaining in no uncertain terms that she was resigning because she harbored improper feelings toward Koenma. Briefly she let herself linger in the memory of writing the second letter in her own slanting cursive before pressing her lips to the page. The first and last kiss she'd ever give him.


End file.
